Une mémoire pour l'oubli
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les Londubat : 'Qui souffle sur le feu a des étincelles dans les yeux' (7è année/Neville) : La raison pour laquelle il s'était rebellé, Neville l'ignorait. C'était le plus juste, avait dit Parvati ; le plus ambitieux, avait prétendu Ginny ; le plus courageux, avait estimé Seamus ; et si c'était Lavande, à la recherche de passion, qui avait une fois de plus raison ?


**UNE MEMOIRE POUR L'OUBLI**

* * *

Ce recueil est le résultat de mon obsession grandissante pour Neville, ses parents, sa grand-mère, sa famille, ses angoisses. J'ai dans l'idée d'écrire au moins 52 OS sur le sujet, pour répondre aux 52 thèmes de la communauté LJ **"52 saveurs"**. Je ne crois pas en être réellement capable mais j'ai déjà pas mal de thèmes qui me parlent. Le titre du recueil est, évidemment, une référence au triste destin des parents Londubat. Je vous laisse avec le premier OS. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

******Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR ; c'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de lui voler Neville !  
**Personnages traités et/ou évoqués **: Neville Londubat, of course ; Hannah Abbott, Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones. A situer pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard.  
**Note de l'auteur** : ce texte a été écrit en une heure, dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, sur le thème "**Insurrection**" ; il répond également au thème "Le courage de l'ivresse" de 52saveurs.

* * *

**QUI SOUFFLE SUR LE FEU A DES ETINCELLES DANS LES YEUX**

* * *

Ivre, Neville ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, avant ce jour-là.

De la vertigineuse sensation d'euphorie, il n'avait jamais rien su ; à la descente effrénée dans les sous-sols de l'oubli, il n'avait jamais cru ; la débâcle qui en était ressorti, c'était tout ce qu'il en avait retenu.

— C'était fantastique, Neville ! _Fantastique_ !

Chacune de ses tempes collée à l'un de ses genoux, plié en deux, nauséeux, le dénommé se contenta d'un simple grognement.

« _Fantastique ?_ » aurait-il voulu répéter, dans un ricanement chargé d'ironie. Catastrophique, oui !

— Enfin, le discours était fantastique, précisa Lavande, interprétant cette réaction à sa manière. La suite l'était un peu moins, n'est-ce pas Seamus ?

Interrompu dans ses pensées bouillonnantes, qu'il marquait de son talon boueux à chaque nouveau pas, Finnigan émit un marmonnement approbatif. Il était contraint d'admettre que la grimace de la jeune fille, actuellement accroupie devant leur camarade mal en point, n'avait rien d'exagéré.

— Relève la tête, Neville, ordonna-t-elle, l'autorité dans sa voix nuancée par la douceur de la pression qu'elle exerça sous son menton. Ce tapis est déjà suffisamment rouge, inutile de le colorer de ton sang.

Mécaniquement, Londubat obéit, levant un oeil sur sa camarade et, de fait, sur la Salle sur demande. Les silhouettes qui s'y étaient amoncelés, en début de soirée, semblaient s'être imprimées sur chaque mur, dans chaque recoin, entre chaque pierre, aussi présents que s'ils étaient restés.

Près de la cheminée, il revoyait la mine rêveuse de Luna, son hochement de tête régulier qui, dans son rassurant mouvement de balancier, semblait n'être née que pour l'apaiser ; au bout de la table à laquelle Parvati était installée, l'ombre de Ernie continuait d'applaudir, sans remarquer qu'il n'acclamait désormais qu'un amas de camarades désabusés ; au premier rang, les joues bardées de deux sillons de larmes asséchées, les cheveux plus courts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, Hannah semblait toujours là, son épaule contre celle de Susan, buvant ses déclarations comme autant de potions contre ses désillusions.

Il déglutit.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? s'enquit-il finalement, dans un murmure sombre, presque affolé. Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ?

Un doigt prudemment posé sur sa joue, à quelques centimètres de la blessure qui la barrait verticalement, Brown haussa une épaule.

— Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

— La plus courageuse, l'approuva Seamus, dans un vigoureux hochement de tête.

— La plus juste, commenta laconiquement Parvati.

— La plus ambitieuse aussi, ajouta fiévreusement Ginny, depuis le siège où elle s'était tassée.

— J'aurais plutôt dis la plus stupide, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, à voix si basse que seule Lavande fut en mesure de l'entendre.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu ; d'un _Aguamenti_, elle nettoya la plaie, d'un _Episkey_, elle s'évertua à la suturer.

— Parfois, Neville, nos actes les plus stupides sont aussi les plus courageux, reprit-elle pourtant, quand elle eut terminé de la panser. J'appelle ça « _Le courage de l'ivresse_ ».

— Je n'avais rien bu quand je me suis dressé devant Carrow, objecta-t-il platement. Rien d'autre que du jus de citrouille, en tous cas.

Le rictus qu'elle esquissa était clairement moqueur ; un peu excédé, aussi.

— Suis-je vraiment censée t'apprendre que l'amour est la plus redoutable des formes d'ivresse, Londubat ? Tout le monde sait qu'un coeur battant est presque aussi dangereux qu'un verre de trop !

Ses yeux pétillants de malice et le jeu suggestif de ses sourcils lui rappelèrent l'ancienne Lavande, celle qui voyait dans chaque stupide petite action le résultat d'une improbable passion ; il aurait presque pu en sourire, s'il n'était pas trop occupé à ne pas en rougir.

— Provoquer une insurrection contre ceux qui ont osé couper sa natte à Hannah est la chose la plus romantique que tu pouvais faire pour te faire remarquer, Neville, ajouta-t-elle, dans un murmure complice, accentuant la sensation de brûlure sur les joues de son camarade. Le jour où elle l'affirmera à vos enfants, tu repenseras à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

C'est court, c'est bof, et je rappelle que ça a été écrit en une heure : soyez indulgents, please ! _**Un avis ? :)**_


End file.
